


Comfortable

by FloofFoxxieSonia



Series: Coroika Oneshots (Kink Warning!) [3]
Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: Belly Kink, Comfort, Coroika, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day Off, F/M, Hugging, Love Confessions, Nintendo - Freeform, Sickfic, Sleeping Together, Splatoon (Manga), Splatoon - Freeform, Stomach Ache, Stomach Growling, Stomach noises, Tummy problems, hunger, inklings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofFoxxieSonia/pseuds/FloofFoxxieSonia
Summary: Rider has a stomach ache. Bamboo Hat notices and helps him out, but that is not the only thing she does.
Relationships: Bamboo/Rider (Splatoon)
Series: Coroika Oneshots (Kink Warning!) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030509
Kudos: 5





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This contains light belly kink related stuff, but despite that, I wanted to make something wholesome. I hope you enjoy, please do not continue if you don't like even a small amount of kink things. This is a sickfic, and was written for fun. I own nothing.

It all started on another yet another beautiful, sunny day in Inkopolis Square. Rider had told the rest of Team Yellow Green that they were going to take a day off, meaning that everyone would have some time to relax. Bamboo Hat was hoping to spend some time with Rider that day. Lately, she had began to think that she was developing feelings for him. But Bamboo was sure she was not the only one. A lot of inklings thought Rider was cute, especially girls. With him being so popular among others, Bamboo Hat wondered if Rider would accept the feelings from one of his own teammates. Maybe this is a bad idea, she thought. What if he doesn't want a girlfriend? 

She remembered that Blazer had been supportive of her. Blazer had told her to tell Rider her feelings in her own time. Bamboo Hat felt her heartbeat quicken as she saw Rider up ahead. Normally he would be walking around, or talking with someone. Instead, he was seated at a table by himself, holding his stomach with one hand. His ears pricked up when he heard Bamboo Hat's voice besides him. "Hello, Rider." Rider sat upright after groaning in distress, trying to look like nothing was going on. He tried not to flinch as he felt his stomach churn. "Are you ok?" She asked him. "You look like you're in pain." 

"It's probably just a stomach ache. It should go away soon." said Rider. "I'm okay. I was about to go home, actually. Tell the others I'm doing great." Bamboo Hat shook her head in concern. "I've never seen you slouching. There has to be something up with your stomach if you can't sit up straight." Bamboo Hat put her hands on Rider's shoulders. She could already tell she was blushing a little. "Do you think it's something you ate?" Rider looked around, making sure nobody was paying attention. "Probably shouldn't have done a battle on a full stomach. But really, I'm fine."

Rider's stomach seemed to think otherwise. It growled loudly, and a pair of octolings looked in their direction. He clutched his abdomen, clenching his teeth together. Blushing hard, he looked away from Bamboo Hat. "You...never heard that." Oh my cod...that's adorable. "Yeah, I did." She looked up at the octolings, who were just now resuming their conversation. "And it looks like I wasn't the only one. Come on, Rider. I'll take you to my place." She reached out, but Rider shifted back. "It's ok. I think I can take it from here."

He put his hands on the surface of the table, trying to get back up. Rider groaned as he felt his stomach growl again. He placed a hand on it and got out of his seat. Bamboo Hat put an arm around him. "Come with me...I don't want to see you like this anymore." Rider groaned again. Bamboo got Rider in her arms, holding him bridal style. He said nothing, but he couldn't help but smile at her. Strangely, Bamboo Hat was making herself look...interesting. But everyone around her knew she was going to help her friend.

Bamboo Hat lay Rider across the couch. "Thank you." He said. "You're so kind." He rarely spoke in that soft, calm tone of voice. "No problem. I've got your back." Bamboo Hat got on her knees in front of the couch. "Now..." She began. Rider realized what was happening and unzipped his jacket slowly, taking it off and draping it over one of the arms. "I'm gonna touch your stomach now. Is that okay?" she asked. "Go ahead," he responded. Bamboo Hat gently lifted his shirt and placed her hand onto his exposed belly. Rider winced as his stomach gurgled and sloshed. Bamboo Hat placed her hand on a different location, feeling a lot more intense growls. His stomach was slightly distended and wouldn't stop gurgling. Rider flinched again and moaned, putting an arm over his face. "Ughhhh."

Bamboo Hat got an idea. She began to rub Rider's belly vertically, smiling. Rider looked up to see what she was doing. He started to watch her hand with his eyes silently, unable to speak. "How does that feel?" Asked Bamboo Hat, looking at Rider's surprised expression. He looked up at her in confusion, and smiled. She continued rubbing, now with both hands. Sure, Rider's stomach did hurt, but it felt like Bamboo Hat was helping him feel better. "I bet your tummy likes it as well." Rider nodded in agreement. "Wait...did you just say tummy?" Bamboo Hat giggled. "What are you, 6?" Still laughing, she looked away, hiding her blushing face. "I'm sorry, I just thought—" she kept giggling and buried her face in one hand in embarrassment.  
"I have to admit, that was actually kinda cute. Just don't go around saying that, ok?" Bamboo Hat nodded. "Okay." They both laughed. Then she realized that Rider called her cute. She heard Rider's stomach gurgle, but it was probably from hunger. "I didn't know you were hungry. I'll go and make you some soup." Bamboo Hat stood up and put a blanket over Rider. "Thanks." 

***

By the time she got back, Rider was asleep. She gently tapped his shoulder and Rider woke up. "Huuuh?" She set down the bowl and sat down. "Do you think you can sit up?" She asked. Attempting to get up, Rider's stomach grumbled, and Bamboo Hat acted quickly, putting a few pillows behind. "There you go." Sighing, he rubbed his stomach gently, and Bamboo Hat gave him the bowl. "Try to eat it slowly." She said. Rider took a small spoonful, placing it into his mouth. It was so warm, and he swallowed. "This is delicious," he said, eating some more. "I'm happy you enjoy it, Rider." Bamboo Hat placed her hand on his stomach again. It felt a lot warmer, and she could tell it was not as noisy as it was earlier. 

Rider finished the bowl and sighed contentedly, patting his full stomach. He rolled over onto his side and his belly sloshed a little. Bamboo Hat couldn't help but think his stomach looked so soft when it was full. "That hit the spot. Thank you for your help." Rider reached out to touch the inkling girl's cheek and give it a gentle squeeze. Bamboo giggled and put her arms around Rider, removing her hat and shoes to lie down besides him. He seemed so calm at the moment. He stretched his arms and yawned, and Bamboo Hat started to rub his stomach again, only this time, Rider hugged her closer. "Thanks again. But I have a question. Why did you do this for me? Because you really didn't have to..." Bamboo Hat knew exactly what to say.  
"Two reasons. One is, I was worried. The other reason, most importantly..." She blushed and covered her face. "I've got a crush on you." Rider immediately felt his heart begin to beat faster. "You..." Bamboo Hat gasped and covered her mouth. Damnit! Damnit, damnit, damnit, damnit— "I'm so sorry...I've been trying so hard to hide it from you but I couldn't and I knew eventually someone else would confess or you'd come out as not being attracted to girls and I was hurting by just the thought of that so I felt like—" Rider placed a finger on her lips, whispering. 

"Shhh. Thank you for telling me. I understand now." He sat up, ignoring the cramps. He hugged her, gently rubbing her ears. Rider yawned, and Bamboo Hat hugged him back, speechless. "I accept." He said. Releasing her, he placed his hand onto Bamboo's. "Bamboo Hat," he began. "It was amazing of you, for not only taking me in today, but telling me about your feelings, which is something I didn't think I could ever bring myself to do. But you, you have always stood out to me. And I'm so happy to have you by my side. So I would like to ask you..." Bamboo Hat smiled sheepishly, looking directly into his eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Without hesitation, Bamboo Hat nodded, unable to contain herself. "Yes." She said. "Yes I will." She wrapped her arms around him, lying down. "I love you, Rider." She whispered. "I love you too, Bamboo Hat." He responded.  
They rested together, locked in each other's arms for a while. Rider's stomach no longer hurt. Bamboo Hat was gently rubbing his ears. Soon, the sound of Rider's deep, steady breaths told her he was asleep. He looked so calm. "I promise," she whispered. "We'll be together forever one day." Bamboo Hat soon fell asleep herself, dreaming about the future they had ahead of them.


End file.
